


A Different Kind of Love

by ComfyCozySkelebun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood and Violence, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Light BDSM, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Other, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Pet Names, Pre-Undertale, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Skeletons, Smoker Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Undertale Spoilers, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyCozySkelebun/pseuds/ComfyCozySkelebun
Summary: You never really know when you'll run into someone who makes your life really worth living...A second chance can be a rarity, but you may as well make the most of it.Love can take the form of many things, changing your development as a person in different ways. He may not have skin or organs, but you've managed to steal his heart.(Inspired by Overgrowth as well as some other fictions depicting alternate universes and endings)





	A Different Kind of Love

You scramble your way up the trail, your eyes hot and burning with tears.

_**This is it... This is finally the end...** _

You regret ever coming back to that horrible place.

_**They never cared. You should have known this.** _

Coughing, you wipe your runny nose on the sleeve of your sweater. Your hair whips around in the breeze coming from the cavern of the mountain. Turning your head, you can see the lights of the city glowing in the distance. You exhale, not realizing you'd been holding your breath. Lifting a shaky hand to your face you can smell the blood from the cuts and scrapes you acquired from the brush and trees. "Guess this is goodbye..." You mumble to yourself, your head pounding from all the crying and screaming. You turn back, peering into the abyss. "Sorry... for my existence.." You inhale, closing your eyes. And you fall.

Wind whips around your hair, the cold breeze numbing your cheeks and nose as you relax. Then everything just stops. No wind, No cold, and No sound.  _Must be unconscious... Hopefully it'll be over soon..._

***load *continue**

Rubbing your eyes, you try to focus on the bright orange text in front of you. It... looks like a button. Maybe you should touch one of them...? Confused and intrigued by this new discovery, you reach out and your fingers lightly brush over  ***continue** , the abyss around you lighting up. This light blinds you. You shield your eyes and close them tightly, ringing in your ears and a headache you didn't know you had became more and more apparent, drowning out the discomfort in the light. You groan and grip your skull, the headache pounding. Something slick and warm is running down the side of your face, some of it dried and cracking as you contort your expression into one of discomfort. Your eyes flutter open, swollen from your tears and puffy with exhaustion. You try to adjust to the light shining on you, a couple butterflies fluttering around you. You lean up, your back popping as you stretch. Taking in your surroundings you can see a bed of golden flowers around you.  _Seems to have broken my fall... damn._ Coughing and covering your nose, you try to avoid smelling the stench of a familiar coppery metallic fluid covering your head and cheek. Gagging slightly you push yourself off the ground, attempting to stand despite how sore and shaky your body is. You need to figure out where you are and why you aren't... _dead._ The flowers are sticky, seeds and twigs sticking to your leggings and sweater. A majority of the flowers seem to be okay, but you did end up crushing some of them with your body... You shove down the guilt and scrape off some of the dried blood on your face.  _Guess I cracked my head open or something..._  

Something rustles in the flowers, and you hold your breath, moving away slowly. Whatever the fuck it is might be a snake or even just something you don't feel like fucking with. You watch as one of the flowers seems to straighten itself out, its vines and leaves bigger and thicker than the others, the petals a little torn and crimped. The flower, I shit you not, turns its blossom around to STARE at you. What the ever loving fuck is happening?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! You uh... You seem to be lost, aren'tcha?" It says slowly, capturing your full attention. Your eyes widen in surprise. It grins in a sickly sweet way, winking at you cutely. You frown in disgust. No way in hell is it actually that nice. You furrow your brows searching for the right way to approach the creepy little shit. "Cut the shit. What do you want from me? And what the fuck ARE you?" Man... you really can be an asshole when you want to be. 

The flower's face changes to one of annoyance and it glares at you. "That obvious? Whatever. Are you really too stupid to understand what's going on here? Monster's are real. And I happen to be one. I don't have time to waste talking to scum like you, so why don't you go ahead and  **die**?" Before it can do its stupid scare tactic thing, you're already stomping the shit out of it, smacking the thing with the stick you found nearby while it was monologuing. "Oh fuck off, shithead." 


End file.
